


For Fleur

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Fleur Weasley</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Fleur

Can you hear him?  
Calling to you?  
Your love is desire of pain.

He seeks your name,  
seeks your heart.  
Can you feel the beast.  
It's wild tonight.

Scars of the innocent.  
Tears of love.  
Staying strong.

Did you see the honor you earned?  
In his mother's eyes you are goddess now.

So hard to earn the truth,  
it is true that he'll love you.  
But can you handle the cost?

Brave little flower.  
Beauty and the beast.  
He's changed man.  
But that wont be by much.


End file.
